Rascunho
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: Não importa quanto tempo passe: a vida sempre cobra suas dívidas, cedo ou tarde. E ninguém foge de colher o que plantou. HARRY x DRACO, pós epílogo. Slash. NC-17 para angst, lime, linguagem forte. DEATHFIC.


Estavam juntos e ele pôs a mão sobre a do outro, agasalhado-a com a sua

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada do universo de Harry Potter me pertence. Nenhuma parte deste trabalho ficcional visa lucro ou infringe direitos autorais.

**NOTAS**: Caso não tenha notado, esta fanfiction contém sexo, nudez, relacionamento homossexual. Esteja bem a vontade para não lê-la, mas ao se decidir por fazê-lo, por favor, mantenha a civilidade. Em tempo: não considero _Astoria Greengrass_ esposa de Draco Malfoy, uma vez que isso não é mencionado nos livros. O que é cânon é o fato dele ser casado e nada mais.

**RASCUNHO****  
**_betado por Lilibeth, originalmente escrito por mim para o PSF Tournament de 2008, pelo time Romantic. _

_The boy lay dead, and the day seemed a night_

_Outside. The rain fell like a sick affright_

_Of Nature at her work in killing him._

_Memory of what he was gave no delight,_

_Delight at what he was was dead and dim_

_- _Antinous, Fernando Pessoa

Estavam juntos e ele pôs a mão sobre a do outro, agasalhado-a com a sua.

– Você está bem?

Um aceno de cabeça. Ele vira para o garçom e pede um expresso com biscoito. Ao menos ele tem fome, há tempos ele não o vê comer e sente-se mal pelos ossos cada vez mais aparentes pela pele muito branca. Ele não pergunta se também ia querer alguma coisa. A mesma capacidade ímpar de _jamais_ se pôr em lugar de outrem – egocêntrico. Não tinha fome, de qualquer maneira. Só queria _ele_ – tanto tempo – ainda mais do que antes, com um desespero e uma voracidade inexplicáveis; cada vez era mais difícil tolerar aquela preliminar monótona. Café, insultos, café... _Eu quero você..._

Ele tomou o café com nojo. Não estava com fome, estava fazendo cena.

– O café está ruim?

– É um café trouxa, como poderia estar bom? – ele balançou os cabelos – Ao menos podia estar mais quente...

– Podemos ir agora?

– Você não estava prestando atenção, estava?

– Se você não quer o seu café, por que temos que ficar aqui?

– Está bem. Como você quiser.

Ele jogou libras sobre a mesa, puxou seu casaco e saiu, deixando-o para trás. Seguiu de perto. Entraram juntos naquele hotel de sempre. Ele o carregou no colo como sempre. Amou-o com a mesma loucura de sempre, jogado em êxtase sobre o corpo franzino que dava felicidade ao seu.

– Você está bem?

Repetia as mesmas perguntas porque as mentiras dele não lhe convenciam, queria ouvir mil vezes a resposta falsa. Similaridade por dissemelhança.

– Estou. Já podemos ir?

Magoado? Pelo desdém dele? Já fora milhares de vezes, mas não agora, que seu coração não conseguia lhe guardar maga, o rosto abatido não lhe inspirava a fúria da boa farsa de outros tempos. Não era fingimento o cansaço do outro.

– Então me espera que vou tomar banho. Preciso te levar até em casa.

– Você _precisa_?

– Você não parece muito bem.

– Você está se superestimando como guardião.

Cale-o agora. Com um beijo.

– Me espera.

Levou-o para casa, deixou-o às portas da propriedade imensa, arriscando-se a ser visto. Vergonha, humilhação, sua esposa, filhos. Nada importava, desde que _ele_ estivesse em segurança. E nem olhou para trás.

– Harry, filho, você vai querer sua sopa agora?

– Não, Ginny. Não se preocupe. Eu não estou com fome.

– Você tem que comer. Você está tão abatido... Falei com meu pai, lembra? Sobre suas férias... Você precisa se poupar um pouco...

Ele sorriu. – Já estão me poupando bastante no trabalho, Ginny.

Ela passou trás dele, acariciou os cabelos ainda espetados, beijou-lhe a testa. – Nada é bom o bastante para nosso herói.

Compreensiva. Agindo como se não soubesse o motivo. Ela tinha esse imenso coração de mãe, para com tudo e todos, protetora. Não ia deixar que o sujo e o feio daquele _affair_ de cafeterias e motéis adentrassem sua casa e sua família.

Harry Potter desejou que seu amor por ela fosse o bastante. Mas uma vez que ele se perdeu com Draco, nunca mais encontrou seu rumo. Ele a amava, admirava. Ele a queria na cama, ao lado dele. Ele gostava de amá-la, calmo, debaixo da manta de tricô feita a mão, camisolas de pano – ele gostava de tudo isso. Mas assim que ela virava para o lado, o corpo ardia como cheio de pequenas chagas – _desejo_ de verdade era assim: desconfortável, sem juízo, dolorido. Malfoy... Precisava _ter_ Malfoy.

– Você está melhor hoje?

– Como assim melhor?

– Você não anda bem, anda?

– Por que, _doutor?_ Não pareço bem o bastante?

– Sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você está com olheiras horríveis.

– Fui a ópera ontem. Não dormi bem. Satisfeito?

Satisfeito com suas desculpas? Não. Uma noite na ópera... Olheiras daquele tamanho, nem que ele fosse o próprio fantasma da ópera. Mas não valia a pena discutir. É um cappucino?

– Cappucino, Malfoy?

– Qual o problema?

– O leite. – afasta a caneca dele. – Azia.

– Por que isso de repente te preocupa?

_De repente, filho da puta? Sempre me preocupei com você._

– Porque você fode mal quando está com azia. _Satisfeito_?

Esperou por um ataque, por uma grosseria. Até por uma saída intempestiva. Draco empurrou a caneca para longe, puxou o cabelo incômodo do rosto e entrecortou seu suspiro com um modesto "_está bem, Potter, como você preferir_."

Em pânico, Potter segurou-lhe as mãos geladas.

– Draco, o que você tem?

– Harry, podemos fazer isso logo? Queria voltar para casa antes de começar a nevar forte. Você viu? Estão prevendo uma nevasca para esta tarde...

Mais pânico. Contemplativo e pacífico. Draco Malfoy! Nem depois de morto Harry esperava vê-lo assim – tranqüilo.

– O banheiro... – apontou com o queixo o banheiro trouxa com uma meia passagem bruxa que os permitia sexo incógnito nos dois mundos. Um trabalho monótono e desgastante no Ministério tinha que ter suas vantagens – conhecimentos. Andou até o banheiro já sem os pudores de anos atrás, sem o disfarce e sem o frisson de ser pego. Harry já não tinha medos – sua mulher sabia, seus filhos sabiam. O mundo sabia que era tão louco varrido que se sujeitava a encontrar-se com Draco Malfoy, um homem que não gostava de nada que não fosse seu próprio umbigo.

_Injustiça_, pensava Potter. Draco era um marido dedicado, atencioso. Um pai irrepreensível. Tinha de admitir que Scorpio era um rapaz excelente. Um grifinório atípico, mas grifinório: brigão, curioso, não se esquivava de briga, discussão ou problema. Era um menino decente, conhecido por defender os seus amigos mais fracos com a fúria de um leão. Não tinha nada a ver com o pai – é o que sempre diziam.

Mas não importava o que dissessem – a loucura dele não tinha limites quando naquele banheiro de limpeza inconstante, ele amassava seu corpo no do outro soluçando de paixão, _seu Draco, seu..._ E os olhos cinzentos semi-cerrados, fixos na parede. Nenhum movimento. A apatia dele o deixava irritado, mas sua urgência por aqueles beijos de língua sem vontade que Malfoy lhe oferecia era maior que seu orgulho. Paciência.

Pobre Malfoy... Tão pálido, tão delicado... Naquele banheiro imundo, em silêncio, preso nos seus braços sem murmúrios.

_Você... Você... _beijou o rosto dele em todos os lugares possíveis. _Você merece coisa melhor, vou te levar para um lugar digno de você, amor..._

Um lugar melhor, sim, uma mágica sim, somente – aparatar.

Lírios, brancos. Um campo só de lírios, um jardim imenso, um lugar onde deitar Malfoy – pálido, delicado, perfumado e triste: como os lírios. _Aqui, amor, aqui... com os lírios_...

Uma expressão momentânea de viço nos olhos cor de chumbo – _Oh, Harry... Estarei deitado em uma cama de lírios mais cedo do que você imagina_...

– O que você disse?

– Nada, nada…

– Eu adoro você...

Silêncio. Pesado o ar quando Harry deita sobre o peito de Malfoy. Um viciado em comida, um obeso mórbido que quando dá por si comeu sozinho a porção de oito pessoas – frustrado, infeliz, culpado. Este era Harry depois de saciado da sua paixão. Culpado. Doente. Estava doente há tantos anos que não se lembrava mais do que era ser saudável, do que era não precisar _dele_ para respirar e viver.

Esse silêncio. E o tédio.

– Malfoy, fala alguma coisa.

– Quero ir para casa. Você já terminou?

– Como assim _você _já terminou? O que a gente estava fazendo só se faz a dois, Draco.

– Você entendeu, Harry... Podemos ir agora?

– Se você está tão entediado, não precisava nem ter vindo.

– Não precisava, mas vim. Vamos embora?

– Draco, ou você pára de ser escroto agora mesmo ou eu dou este por nosso último encontro.

– Como você quiser, Harry.

Pela primeira vez em que Harry dissera isso considerando de fato a hipótese de abandoná-lo, um "_como você quiser"_ não estava nos seus planos. Diga que você morre sem mim, é a verdade.

– É sério, Draco. Se eu for embora dessa vez não tem volta.

Os olhos cinzentos com nojo do mundo. – O que está esperando, então? Eu não vou pedir para você ficar.

– Você não vai me pedir para ficar?

_Ao menos me xingue, brigue. Não suporto sua apatia._

– Para quê? Para uma foda regular de final de semana? Não, eu não tenho mais idade e nem paciência para me meter com você em banheiros de cafeteria, Harry Potter. Devia saber…

– Vai ver é porque eu nunca te considerei como uma foda _regular_ de final de semana.

_Filho da puta. Goza como uma piranha com fome de galeões e me chama de regular. Regular, pois sim. _

– Harry, vamos embora.

– Já te disse: se a gente for embora assim, sem você se desculpar pela sua babaquice, eu não volto mais. Nunca mais. Você entendeu, Malfoy? Nunca mais.

– Como se eu não tivesse ouvido suas ameaças um milhão de vezes…

– **Quando nós começamos, não era para ser assim.**

– _Quando_ nós começamos, Harry?

– Você não se lembra?

– De quando começou? Claro que lembro.

– Daquela vez, depois do quadribol…

– Não. Daquela vez na Madam Malkin…

_Na primeira vez que nos vimos, Draco? _

– E você reparou em mim?

– Se você não tivesse escolhido Hagrid…

Mágoas. Nunca iam embora. Harry sabia – pagou um alto preço por decidir ser ele mesmo ao invés de simplesmente se submeter a Malfoy e receber sua recompensa; Malfoy era doce e agradável com quem lhe sabia fazer as vontades todas.

– Se você não tivesse sido o que você é até hoje: arrogante, mimado, insuportável…

– Que bom que sou insuportável, isso vai tornar sua tarefa de ir embora mais fácil, suponho?

Não deveria ter ido embora ruminando aquela mágoa. Não deveria ter dito nada do que disse. Se soubesse, não teria dito. Se soubesse, teria pego ele no colo, teria feito amor com ele mais uma dezena de vezes sobre os lírios. Não teria ido embora batendo os pés com raiva. Não voltou. Tinha prometido – desta vez, não haveria volta. Não houve. Chegou em casa e chorou por trinta minutos em vergonha e embaraço nos ombros da mulher. Confessou-lhe a traição declarada de mais de vinte anos, desculpou-se pelo que não tinha perdão. Ela o acalentou – não tinha coragem de atacá-lo no seu momento de fraqueza e expor a canalhice do seu _affair_.

Harry ficou sombrio e taciturno por dias. Não voltou atrás. Teria voltado se soubesse. Se ele tivesse sabido… Não teria dito adeus, não teria esquecido, não voltaria as costas para ele no encontro de pais em Hogwarts. Não – se ele soubesse, tudo teria sido diferente, ele teria amado-o mais, teria ficado ao lado dele cada segundo, cuidando-o, amando-o, teria sequestrado Malfoy, levado-o para a casa bucólica onde um dia ele supôs que fossem morar juntos, a casa cheia de sol do mediterrâneo onde passavam férias de seu romance trágico – ele teria levado Malfoy para lá, largado tudo para trás de si e sem se arrepender um segundo, teria ficado com ele, forçado-o a ser o homem mais feliz do mundo, sim, ele teria _feito_ de Malfoy o homem mais feliz do mundo. Teria saciado sua sede dos beijos dele e impregnado seu próprio corpo do cheiro dos cabelos dele, _deuses_, Malfoy tinha cheiro de vetivert e musk.

Mas não sabia _sabendo_, com aquela sabedoria estrábica do amor.

Ele soube. Sentado na sua varanda numa tarde de outono, seu coração dolorido de tempestade, o céu cinza dos olhos do seu amor e ele soube, no minuto exato em que aquela coruja cruzou o pórtico – ele sabia antes de ler, o papel queimar seus dedos, mensagem na letrinha pequena e cínica de Jezebel Matilda Malfoy: _ele_…

Não terminou de ler, estava na sua vassoura cruzando correntes de ar frio no seu roupão trouxa, suas mãos grifinórias trêmulas. _Se eu soubesse, Draco…_

Mas não sabia. Quando disse adeus não sabia. Não sabia que não teria tempo, não sabia que aquele adeus era mesmo um adeus e não sabia que apenas dois meses depois Jezebel Matilda ia lhe entregar com um prazer sádico o corpo morto de Malfoy.

_Acabou de morrer... Agonizou por horas chamando teu nome. Tú te sentías seguro llevando esa vida que tenías, pero nada en la vida se queda sin castigo… Lo que se hace, se paga! _

Ignore. Fácil. Pobre mulher, que como sua Ginny tolerou anos de intimidade partilhada, naquele bizarro quatrilho, onde apenas ele e Malfoy eram protagonistas. Pobre Jezebel – tão rica, tão bonita e tão fogosa, dividindo o marido com um outro homem. E justo Malfoy, que não era dado a carinhos com ninguém, nem mesmo com ele.

Ignore-a. A dor vai deixar você louco também, também vai fazer você dizer coisas que não quer…Draco contava que, quando ela ficava furiosa e brigavam, ela o xingava em espanhol.

Trepou sobre o corpo disposto na cama, com os pijamas de seda cinza, o mesmo alfaiate desde Hogwarts, pequeninas rugas de expressão no olhos, na testa, tão jovem, tão bonito. E morto. Beijou a testa, com a pequena cicatriz roxa.

_O que houve?_

A voz metálica suave do filho dele. "_Saiu de vassoura. Não vimos ele o dia todo. Caiu no mar, perdeu a varinha. Não conseguiu nadar de volta. Você sabe, no estado dele…_"

Oh, eu sei. Mas como você pôde deixá-lo sair? Se fosse ele, Harry, teria vigiado Malfoy todos os minutos, segundos. Nunca o deixaria sozinho, atenderia cada pedido dele, a todo instante, teria concordado – dócil e humilde – com cada capricho, vontade, mimo e desejo dele.

Como tinha sido nos últimos 25 anos: indo quando ele chamava, desmarcando viagens, abandonando empregos. Não fosse Ginny e o Sr. Weasley, já estaria demitido de todos os cargos – uns nove – que já tivera no Ministério.

Draco… _Ele chamou por mim…_

– Meu pai estava delirante, Sr. Potter.

– Ele chamou por mim.

– Ele disse um monte de coisas.

– Ele _chamou_ por mim?

– Ele disse seu nome, sim.

– Como? Potter? Harry?

– Harry. Só Harry.

Scorpio. Um garoto ainda. Órfão de pai. Malfoy adorava tanto aquele filho grifinório… Harry não gostava de olhar Scorpio nos olhos, ele era todo diferente do pai na sua personalidade, mas era tão idêntico a ele fisicamente que Harry sentia tudo nele quente de melancolia, pensando no jovem Malfoy que o abandonou e em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se eles tivessem se escolhido para vida, e não para os banheiros de cafeteria. Mas este Scorpio tinha alguma coisa…

– Você podia ter respeitado a dor da minha mãe e não ter vindo aqui. Descortesia a sua, imensa. Depois de 25 anos assombrando a minha família, podia ter deixado meu pai só para nós no dia da morte dele.

– Nem um avada kedavra ia me deixar longe dele quando ele me quer por perto.

– Não acha que você e meu pai já foram irresponsáveis demais durante esse tempo todo? Que vocês já fizeram todo mal que podiam para as pessoas que gostam de vocês?

– Você é pretensioso. Arrogante. Você não sabe de nada! Você não sabe nada da vida.

– Eu sei que a covardia do meu pai e a sua apatia fizeram todos nós vivermos uma vida dupla! Isso não vai acontecer comigo!

Harry tirou os olhos da boca de Malfoy pela primeira vez em longos minutos de meditação e adoração para prestar atenção ao que lhe dizia o filho rebelde de Draco. Sempre encrenqueiro, esse moleque roubou noites de sono preciosas do seu sonserino. Se Draco tivesse dormido mais e melhor, talvez…

_Do que você está falando, afinal?_

– Você sabe. Pode enganar o Albee, mas não a mim. Você não é como meu pai, que odiava verdades e precisava ser protegido delas!

– Você não conhecia seu pai. Vocês não conheciam Draco. Ele _sabia_ também, seu garotinho arrogante. Ou você acha que alguém no mundo bruxo não sabe que você e Albus andam pelos cantos em Hogwarts?

– E você deixa o Albus acreditar que vocês não sabem disso e não aprovariam?

– Eu não aprovo, com certeza. E a mãe dele não sabe, mas se soubesse, não aprovaria nunca também.

– O herói do mundo bruxo não pode ter um filho gay?

– O herói do mundo bruxo _é_ de certa forma gay, mas eu lamento _muito_ o destino do meu filho, apaixonado por um Malfoy.

– E foi tão ruim para você?

Ele escrutinou novamente o rosto que o assombrou por anos. – _Eu teria fugido com ele… Eu teria… Mas ele não quis. Ele nunca quis. Eu comprei uma casa para nós dois… Eu fiz a casa do jeito que ele queria… Ruim… Péssimo… Quando ele morrer, vai levar você todo com ele, seu coração…_

– Ele disse que você recusou ele. –rebateu Scorpio.

A única vez. _Vem comigo._ Na ante sala, a luz da clarabóia, Ginny detestava espaços escuros. O filho que tinha acabado de nascer nos braços. _Meu James_. Vem comigo… Ah, sim, Harry o azarou com uma fúria que Malfoy mancou por meses. Ele nunca o perdoou por tê-lo feito e aproveitou o resto de sua vida para torturá-lo por isso, mas Harry teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa. Cretino. Leviano. Brincando com as coisas mais sagradas. Seu jeito. Queria tentá-lo com a impossibilidade para fazê-lo sofrer. Típico.

– Quero ficar sozinho com ele…

– Também queríamos, mas o senhor invadiu nossa casa, sr. Potter.

– Vocês ficaram com ele por mais de 25 anos. Me deixe com ele 25 minutos agora que ele já morreu…

Scorpio bateu a porta do quarto. Harry ainda ouviu distantes algumas palavras numa língua estranha – que devia ser o espanhol da fúria de Jezebel – seguida pela voz do rapaz: "_Madrecita…_"

Autoritário. Malfoy sempre lhe dissera que ninguém dava ordens como Scorpio, sua voz de veludo, seu inglês pontuado por expressões hispânicas. _O espanhol é a língua da fúria_, ele lhe contava, _aquela mulher consegue tudo o que quer quando fala a língua dela…_ Casou-se com ele, foi o que conseguiu, _madrileña_. Lucius não aprovou até saber que ela era podre de rica e que a família dela era inteira de puros-sangue. _A única mulher que eu poderia amar, Potter_… Sim, morena, cabelos cor de noite, revoltos, impenteáveis – nem por força de magia – e olhos verdes. Um simulacro pobre dele mesmo, Malfoy, se houver justiça você vai arder no inferno.

_Mas ainda assim, eu estaria lá com você._ Deitou-se ao lado do corpo do homem que tanto amou – amava ainda – segurou-lhe a mão fria e aconchegou-se contra ele. _O que você poderia querer me dizer? Por que você me queria aqui?_

Puxou a outra mão dele para perto de si, mas ela estava fechada tão firme em uma concha que Harry mal pôde abri-la. Era sintomático que os ricos morressem com suas mãos fechadas, pensou Harry; agarrado ao relógio de ouro do pai, talvez? Era sempre a jóia que ele dizia mais gostar. Tentou afastar os dedos mas eles estavam selados. Manchas escuras de sangue. Ele apertou aquela jóia infeliz até morrer. Subitamente enciumado daquele objeto inanimado que tinha merecido toda a atenção do seu amor na hora da sua morte, Harry travou uma luta contra os dedos apertados de Draco. Queria arrancar aquele objeto dali, mas não tinha coragem – _e as lágrimas rolando!_ – de machucar os dedos do sonserino. Aqueles dedos!

Uma chave. Era a chave do armário de vassouras da casa dele, conhecia bem, a cabeça da serpente com olhos de rubi sangrento. _Uma serpente grifinória_? Ele debochava. Mas a chave de rubis era uma herança, Draco não se desfez dela. Morrer com a chave do armário de vassouras… Arrancou a chave da mão dele e atirou-a fora. Estendeu a mão aberta, limpando com a barra da camiseta as manchas de sangue até distinguir pequeninos arranhões, provavelmente feitos pela chave. Segurou a mão, beijou a palma aberta diante de si e com o coração em sobressalto ele começou lentamente a entender.

Era um desenho, na palma aberta. Um composto de riscos que assemelhava-se a um relâmpago e sob ele garranchos de letras. Um L grosseiro e um círculo… Talvez um V?

O torpor de alguns segundos até ele processar, por fim, o que queria dizer: o relâmpago da sua cicatriz e um _love_ que nunca foi terminado. Como eles. Como aquilo que ele sentia na sua garganta agora, sufocado pela sua impotência e pelo se atraso de alguns minutos que lhe roubara o último suspiro. _Love_. Incompleto. Um rascunho. Não terminado. Amor. Meu por você. Seu por mim. Nós últimos minutos, as letras e as linhas na própria carne – certeza absoluta de que Harry viria até ele, a astúcia de lhe deixar uma mensagem que só ele ia achar; era confessa a sua fixação, _fetiche_, pelas mãos brancas de Draco.

No último ato da farsa, o verdadeiro veio à tona.

_Eu amo você. Você me ama. _

Incompleto, torto, doente.

Um rascunho.


End file.
